Can He Save Me?
by sweetie2
Summary: Hermione is abused and rape she runs away from home. Who can save her??
1. The abuse

Hermione sits in her room crying. Her parents were at it again. Yelling and screaming at each other. She knew it would be the same routine. Her dad would get tired of it and head to the bar to get drunk. Her mom would go up to her room and cry.

            Hermione had change over the summer. She filled out in the chest area. She has the body all girls would die for. She got control of her hair. It now laded to the middle of her back. She died it black with blue ends just last week. She had gone Goth. She fell in to a world of depression.

            She wiped her eyes and got off her bed. She looked around for her dagger. She found it on top of her dresser. She picks it up and looked in to the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her checks were puffy and red from crying. She put the dagger on her wrist a couple inches below the veins. She pulled the dagger across. She watches as the blood dripped. She picked up a rag and held it on the cut. She had started to cut right after her 6th year.  It helps ease the pain her parents give her after they fight. 

            Harry and Ron haven't written to her for a while. Probable to busy with their girlfriends at the Burrow. They had invited her but her family had plans before her dad blew it off. She hadn't told them about the fighting or cutting. She knew they would freak.

            She heard a car pull up and a car door slam. She ran to the window to see her dad swaying to the front door. "Shit. He is home and he is drunk." she said.  She jump in to bed and acted like she was asleep. 'Hopefully he hadn't seen my light on or I'm would be in trouble' she thought. She heard the front door open and close. He stared to walk up stairs then he stopped.  

            "Hermione, get your ass over her NOW!!" he yelled.

            "Shit he saw my light on" she said as she got out of bed. She walked over to her door and opened it. She came face to face with her dad. He shoved her to the floor then picked her up by her neck.  He shoved her against the wall then let go of her neck. Hermione gasped for breath but not before he slapped her.  She started to cry.

            "Shut up you little piece of shit" he said. She quieted down but she as still crying. He started to hit her hard then harder. She took a couple to her face and some more to her stomach before she fell. She gasped for breath "Please…..Stop." she pleaded. But he didn't stop. He just kicked her in the gut and face before she blacked out and he left. 

            She woke in the morning on the floor. The memories of last night came flooding back to her. She started to cry again. She tried to get up but fell back down in pain. She lifted up her blood red tank top and gasped at what she saw. Her stomach was black and blue and was very tender. She crawled to he bed side and used her bed to help her up. When she was up she walked over to the mirror very slowly. When she got there she burst in to a new set of sobs. Her face looked like shit. Her jaw had cuts and bruises all along it. She had two black eyes. And her nose was slightly broken. 

            She grabbed her dagger and did 5 new cuts on her wrist. She grabbed a couple of rages and covered the cuts. She cleaned up then went to the bathroom across the hall. She locked the door then went to the shower and took a hot long shower. When she was done she hurried to her room. She wasn't hungry so she skipped breakfast. She changed in to a black min-shirt with a long T-shirt with "mental child" on the front in silver letters. She put on her knee high boots and head out the front door with out anybody noticing. She was so glad to not have any bruises or cuts on her legs.           


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2  leaving

            A/n:  Thanks for reviewing I am so happy you liked it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter characters. I just own the plot.

            She came home late that night. She snuck up to her room with a bag in her hand. She had bought her school supplies because her parents were to busy. She was surprise to see that nobody caught her. But she was wrong her dad came up a little bit late really mad.

            "Were the hell were you?" He yelled

            "I went to get my school supplies." She said back in a calm voice.

            "Well you didn't' tell us. You been bad so you need to be punished." He said with a little smirk on his face. Taking a step closer to Hermione.

            "Please don't. I saw you were still busy that why I didn't tell you." She said taking a step back.

            "Well you made that mistake." He said taking a couple more steps backing her up in to a corner.

            "I sorry please don't hurt me." Hermione said on the verge of tears.

            He didn't listen just smacked her in that face were she already had the bruises. He hit her hard in to the stomach. She fell to the ground holding her stomach and crying. She could barely breathe. He picked her up and threw her hard against the wall. Hermione slide down the wall gasping for air. But he didn't stop there. He kicked her in the side. Hermione blacked out form the pain. He kicked her for a little while longer then left.

            The abuse went on for a couple of days longer. Then it turns to rape. Her virginity gone.  Lost to the one she hates.

            Hermione woke up the next morning on her bed. She looked down to see she was naked. The memories of last night came back. Her father raped her. 

                                    ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~FLASH BACK~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Her father came home from the bar late last night. Hermione was asleep. He went up to her room and opened the door and went in. He saw Hermione asleep. He went over next to her and smacked her. Hermione woke with a start.  'No he here to abuse me' she thought. But she was wrong. He grabbed her wand that was by her bed and summoned some ropes. He tied her arms to the top of her bed and her legs to the bottom. He then jumped on her. His legs on each side of her stomach.

            "Now you are going to play nicely or you are going to get hurt understand?" He asked her.

            Hermione just nodded. All she was think was "great no he is going to rape me and I am going to lose the only innocent I have'

            He starts to take off her clothes. She struggles a little but ends up getting smacked really hard. "Now I said be good. Your mother won't give me any so I going to use you as my little toy for a little while." He said.

            He had got all her clothes off and was starting to take his off. When he was done with that he leaned down and kissed her hard. Parted her lips with his tongue and start to explore the new territory. Hermione tried to keep her lips closed but her parted them. When she felt his tongue go in her mouth she felt like vomiting. He started to kiss down. Biting her and there Drawling blood in some places. He sucked on her breast the nibbled. Hermione cried in pain. This was the worst thing in her life.  He then plunged in to her hard. She screamed and stared to cry harder. But he just slapped her and told her to shut the hell up.  He started to move in and out of her harder and faster. She just keeps crying and some times screaming. But that just end up with a slap. He came to his climax and spilt his seeds in to her then pulled out. 

            "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked

            Hermione nodded and that was a big mistake because he punched her in the face then a couple in the stomach and got off the bed. Before he left he said "next time don't insult me" he said and slammed the door.

            Hermione past out a little later from the pain in her stomach.

                                                ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~END OF FLASH BACK~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            She starts to cry she had to get out of here. She packs her clothes in her trunk and shrunk it. Just as she did it she remembered she couldn't do any magic. A black owl came to her window. She took the letter it had and opened it.

      Dear Miss Granger,

      We have registered that you have done under age magic at ten minutes past seven. This is your first warning.

                  Mister of magic

She put it on her bed. She grabbed her long sleeve T-shirt with "Take a pictures it last longer" on the front in red glitter and her black hip hugger. She put on some make-up to cover up her bruises. She then grabbed her broom and put the letter and her trunk in her pocket and headed off. She didn't know where she was going but she would ride till she got tired.


	3. lodge in the wood

A/N I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My computer was dead and I had school to deal with. Thank you all for your reviews I like to know what you want to hear. And I have had time to think. This to the people that think my story has been overdone well that just the first few chapters it does change. SORRY if I misspell things. Also in this story her mom is the muggle and her dad is the wizard. Ok now that I got that out of my mind here is the next chapter.

Chapter 3 lodge in the woods

Hermione made a mental note to herself to thank Ron and Harry for the flying lessons. Her wind was getting cold and her hands were getting tired. All that was below her was woods. There were no houses in site and she was losing daylight. She decided to land. She jumped off the broom and looked around. Her throat was dry so she decides to look for some water. She wandered around aimlessly for about half an hour. She still didn't find anything. Then about 20 minutes later she saw a lodge cabin.

"I wonder who would live out here in the middle of know where."

She walked up to the window and peered in. Cob webs every where. The window was dusty and hard to see in. Inside the plants looked dead.

"I guess no one lives here. Then I guess they won't mind if I stay the night"

She walked up to the door and knocked just in case.

"NO ONES HOME GO AWAY" said a deep male's voice.

"But I need a place to stay the night please can you let me in" Hermione said in a pleading voice.

"NO" the voice said.

"Fine then I will break down your door" She said getting in a kick boxing stance.

"I WILL LET YOU IN IF YOU TELL ME WHAT SCHOOL YOU GO TO" the voice said.

Hermione relaxed a little "Why do you want to know that?"

"JUST TELL ME OR YOU ARE NOT GETTING IN" the voice said getting annoyed.

Hermione thought for a moment… "Fine I will tell you Hogwarts"

The door creaked open and a man about her age stepped out.

"Well I guess then it wouldn't hurt if you came in" the young boy said.

Hermione walked in to a wonderful room. With a fire place going and a book opened on the couch. She could smell the sent of a roast and mashed potatoes. Her stomach growled.

"I guess you're a little hungry. Well I can spare some if you would like. By the way what is your name?"

Hermione was so intrigued by the looks of the room. It had looked completely different through the window. She had barely heard what he asked.

"Huh? Oh my name is Hermione Granger. My friends usually call me Mione. And you will are?" she asked finally turning to get a look at him.

He had long shaggy reddish brown hair. He stood about 5'10". He had on a black muscle shirt and baggy black pants.

"My name is Matt Nice to meet you" He said sticking out his hand.

A/n Please review. I hope you like it. And it will be a Draco and Hermione I just haven't got there yet


End file.
